


Respite

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunions, Sex-Swap, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix doesn’t sleep well, but just like anything else, there’s a technique to it: all she has to do is pretend she’s resting her head on her closest friend’s ample bosom and she’s out like a light.As war rages on, Felix needs her technique (and her friend) more than ever.(a super self-indulgent canonish sex-swap au no one asked for)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn’t catch the tag, this is a sex-swap/rule 63 au so please steer clear if that’s not your thing

Felix didn’t sleep well. Falling asleep was the worst part; she could lie awake for hours, the unwilling audience for a mental concert of battle tactics, sword forms, and her deepest fears. She’d never admit to it—to any of it—but she traced her problem back to Glenn’s death. Sleep was just another casualty, lost to the pseudo-glory of chivalry, and getting angry about it only made things worse. 

But Felix had a strategy, and shameful as it was, it worked. It came to her the day she joined the Officer’s Academy, the moment she saw her old friend Sylvaine. 

“Hey, Felix!” Sylvaine called. “Or are you going by Felicity again?”

Sylvaine had always been pretty, but now she was stunning; short, auburn waves skimmed her soft cheekbones, and now that Sylvaine’s lips were full and rosy, that smirk Felix remembered so well did things to her stomach it never had before. Sylvaine’s body, lanky and lean the last time they’d met, had filled in, giving her all the curves Felix lacked. Felix didn’t let her mind linger on how well Sylvaine’s breasts filled her blouse or the way her skirt flared around the dramatic bend of her hips, but she noticed.

“It’s Felix,” she snapped, “and don’t you dare call me anything else.” 

“Okay, okay! It’s just been so long, I had to check.” Sylvaine put her hands up in defense, but soon her expression warmed into a bright smile that threatened to melt Felix’s steel heart. “It’s really good to see you, Felix.”

From that moment on, Felix had a problem. But that night, as visions of Sylvaine plagued her mind, she focused on those large, round breasts. They looked so warm and safe, soft enough for Felix to lay her head on and rest.

The next thing she knew, it was morning. She’d fallen asleep. 

Every night, Felix imagined falling asleep on the pillow of Sylvaine’s bosom. It was mostly innocent. Just a cozy place to rest. 

But soon, Felix’s thoughts turned on her. Sylvaine liked to be chased, not by Felix but by young men at the academy. “Crest-lickers,” Sylvaine called them, men who only wanted to put a baby in her belly in the hopes of bringing a little more prestige to their family. Sylvaine loathed men, but she loved to use them, loved to suck their cocks and leave them wanting more. She told Felix about it in excruciating, stomach-churning detail. It made Felix hate men, too, for all the things they got to do to Sylvaine, and all the filthy things Sylvaine did with them. 

Felix had her share of suitors, but her sword prowess was even more famous than her major Crest, and most men backed down when she challenged them to a duel. 

Those spurned men found comfort in Sylvaine’s ample bosom and the wet warmth of her cunt.

Felix hated all of them, but what she hated most of all was the fact that she just couldn’t hate Sylvaine. For all her flaws—her promiscuity, her laziness, that obnoxious smirk—she never let Felix down when it really mattered, even if it meant putting herself in harm’s way. That was the last thing Felix wanted—she’d lost too much already, and she couldn’t bear losing Sylvaine, too. Felix had done what she swore she’d never do again: she got too close.

Felix tried to resist her own mind, but it was useless. Soon, those visions of Sylvaine her didn't include a nightgown, and Felix would imagine pressing her cheek to that silky skin and falling asleep to the rhythm of her heartbeat. Sometimes, it was her lips that met Sylvaine’s breasts—kissing, sucking, nipping at flesh only revealed to her in dreams—and she’d touch herself, wishing the nipple trapped between her fingers wasn’t her own and that it was Sylvaine’s tongue and not her own hand rubbing her clit. It took a little longer those nights, but the effect remained the same: Felix fell into a deep sleep. 

Her technique still worked now, even after losing the professor, losing...the boar, and parting ways with Sylvaine. When she was drained from the endless fighting, she turned her pillow into Sylvaine’s breasts, and when she was wired, she fucked herself on her fingers, imagining how much deeper Sylvaine’s could reach.

Felix and Sylvaine didn’t see each other. Most of their correspondence came filtered through messengers, limited to strategic discussions and battlefront updates, but when they had time, they wrote each other. Felix kept Sylvaine’s letters under her pillow, like the beating heart beneath Sylvaine’s bosom. One silver lining of war was that Sylvaine never mentioned men or a fiancé, just that she missed Felix and looked forward to the day they’d meet again because she had so much to say. Felix’s replies weren’t nearly so verbose, usually variations on _don’t get yourself killed._ She wondered if Sylvaine bothered to read between the lines. 

Like a fool, Felix counted down the days until the anniversary of the promise they’d all made, until she would see her friends, until she’d see Sylvaine with her own eyes and know she was safe. Sylvaine could protect herself; by all reports, she was an exemplary general, and (unlike Felix) and a capable leader. But Felix fought better with Sylvaine in her line of sight, and best with Sylvaine at her side. 

“Don’t worry about us, Lissy,” Rodrigue said, squeezing her shoulder. “Garreg Mach needs you more right now. It’s up to you to carry on in Prince Dimitri‘s place, and I know you’ll make me proud.”

The nickname, the implications—all of it made Felix even more eager to get away. She didn’t sleep well on the journey, a thin bedroll no replacement for a bed and a pillow. With soldiers to her left and right, she didn’t dare think of Sylvaine’s breasts, Sylvaine’s hands on her body, and certainly not Sylvaine’s fingers inside her.

Tomorrow, she’d meet up with Sylvaine and her battalion, and they day after, they’d meet Ingrid, and there was no telling what they’d find at Garreg Mach. 

Nerves raw, Felix lay awake, trying to remember the sound of Sylvaine’s voice, but all she could remember was the way Sylvaine said Felix…

And her heart didn’t stop pounding until she heard it again.

“Felix!”

Every bit as beautiful as her voice, Sylvaine rode in on horseback, haloed by the pale pink beginnings of sunrise. Childish hope bubbled within Felix but she did not run to her old friend. 

“Sylvaine,” Felix called, Sylvaine’s smile coming into focus as shedrew nearer. “On time for once.” 

Gone were the soft cheeks of Sylvaine’s youth, replaced by regal cheekbones and a sharper jaw—was she eating enough?—but when she turned to address her troops, she spoke with that same balance of authority and affability that Felix could never manage. “Take a moment to rest, then help the Fraldarius troops load up.”

Sylvaine dismounted, the portrait of grace, then threw her arms around Felix in an unseemly embrace, as if they hadn’t spent five years apart. “I couldn’t let you down,” she said softly, one hand threading into Felix’s hair.

“The soldiers are watching,” Felix muttered, even though it took every drop of her self control not to lay her head on Sylvaine’s shoulder and nuzzle her neck.

“Does it look like they care?” Sylvaine squeezed Felix once more before letting her go. “I’ve been talking about you non-stop the whole ride.”

Felix raised an eyebrow and tried not to show her excitement. “You do realize there’s a war going on, don’t you?”

“Gotta keep my spirits up somehow,” said Sylvaine with a wink. She stepped back to take a look at Felix, eyes perusing her body like there was something to see. “I missed you, Felix. You look...wow.”

No one had ever said wow about Felix, at least not like that: eyes low, lips wet, voice full of heat and promise.

Felix shivered, praying Sylvaine would dismiss it as the early morning chill. She pulled some jerky out of her pocket and thrust it at Sylvaine. “You look hungry. Eat this.”

“Glad to see you haven’t changed since the academy.” Sylvaine took a bite of meat and chewed, nodding happily until her eyes went wide and her ears reddened. “Spicy,” she coughed out. “Should have known.”

“Sorry,” Felix said with a little chuckle. “We left all the sweets back in Fraldairus for the children.” 

Sylvaine cleared her throat, but she was still smiling. “Good thing I brought my own.” 

But instead of fishing in her saddle bag for candy, she leaned in close and swiped the canteen from Felix’s side. Uncorking it, she tipped her head back and took a sip. The muscles in her elegant neck tensed and relaxed as she drank, and Felix stared, slack-jawed, before snapping out of it and snatching the canteen back.

“Did you bring your own water or have you taken one too many blows to the head?” 

That smirk that haunted Felix’s dreams made its first appearance, and Sylvaine licked her lips said, “I brought water, but yours tastes better.” 

She stretched her arms toward the sky and shot Felix one last heated gaze before sauntering over to her troops to assist with preparations.

Felix watched her hips sway until her throat was to dry to ignore, and she took a drink from her open canteen, privately delighting in the indirect kiss. 

Fraldarius and Gautier pressed on as one, with Felix and Sylvaine leading the way, the former on foot and the latter on horseback. They slipped into their old dynamic with ease, catching up, strategizing, and trading quips like no time had passed. It felt like they’d been living the same life: squashing uprisings wherever they appeared and defending their borders. Sylvaine still didn’t mention a man, aside from her father and the male soldiers she commanded. Either she had learned to be considerate of Felix’s distaste for her conquests or she spent her nights alone (or at least, with no one in particular).

Felix didn’t dare ask.

“You look tired,” Sylvaine said. “How have you been sleeping?”

Cursing the heat that rushed to her cheeks, Felix looked away. “Fine.”

“Felix…” Sylvaine stopped her horse and patted the saddle behind her. “Come on up. There’s plenty of room.”

“I can walk just fine,” Felix said, walking on. She’d wear her feet down before she let Sylvaine baby her like that. “We’re almost to the campsite.” 

“We’re at least three hours off,” Sylvaine called. “Come on, save your energy for when you need it. Who knows what we’ll find at the monastery.”

They both knew what they wouldn’t find. With a heavy sigh, Felix turned back, took Sylvaine’s outstretched hand, and climbed onto the back of her horse. Sylvaine let out a little sigh when Felix’s knees pressed into her legs and Felix tensed. The horse tensed too, and Sylvaine stroked her neck with one hand and Felix’s thigh with the other. 

“Calm down, girls,” Sylvaine said, her voice low and soothing. She released her horse but kept her hand on Felix and slowly, Felix leaned against her back. As cold and hard as her armor was, it made for a surprisingly cozy resting place. Felix could hear the smile in Sylvaine’s voice when she added, “That’s better.”

Sylvaine hummed a little melody. Felix wanted her to stop, and she’d say so right after she closed her eyes…

“Felix,” Sylvaine whispered. “We’re here.”

Felix blinked awake. Her arms were looped around Sylvaine’s waist and the horse was slowing to a stop. She couldn’t believe she’d fallen asleep on Sylvaine, and on her armor, no less.

_ But if her back is this comfortable, imagine… _

She didn’t let herself finish the thought, not waiting for the horse to stop before hopping off. They needed to set up camp before dark and Felix got right to work so she wouldn’t have to think about how safe she felt on Sylvaine’s back.

Still, having Sylvaine around was a relief. Felix hated telling people what to do, especially trained soldiers who should have already known, but with Sylvaine to take the lead, Felix could do what she did best: work alone.

“Felix.” Sylvaine’s voice snapped Felix out of her trance, and she looked up. It had gotten dark, and Sylvaine had shed her armor. 

Felix’s reply died on her lips, trampled by the vision before her. The years had been kind to Sylvaine, and given the size of her bust and the sweeping curve of her hips, she was eating just fine. Riding had toned her thighs even more, so much her breeches strained around them, and Felix could imagine them clamping tight around her ears as Sylvaine reached orgasm on her tongue.

She blinked the fantasy away. “What is it?”

“Take a break with me?” Sylvaine asked. She held out a little satchel and Felix took it. To her relief, was full of nuts, not sweets.

“Fine,” she said, following Sylvaine to her tent. 

They sat, the bustle of soldiers and Felix’s chewing the only sounds for minutes, and Felix wondered why Sylvaine had bothered asking her to come.

“I loved your letters,” Sylvaine said, her voice soft. “It’s been hard, not seeing you. Your letters got me through.”

“War is hard.” The barb came automatically, and Felix cleared her throat. “But I didn’t mind hearing from you.” 

Sylvaine beamed like Felix had lavished her with praise.

“Your hair got longer,” she went on, reaching out to touch a stray lock. “It suits you.”

Felix stared at her fingers, foreign but not unwelcome. “Haven’t had time to cut it.”

“Don’t,” Sylvaine urged, twisting that strand around her finger. It made Felix’s scalp tingle, and she shifted in her seat. “I mean, you can if you want to, but it’s pretty. You’re pretty.”

Felix stuffed a handful of nuts in her mouth, covering her face to try to try to hide the blush that was surely returning. “Now I know you hit your head.”

Frowning, Sylvaine let go of her hair. Her hand fell to her side. “Come on, what happened to the sweet Felix from your letters? You said you missed me.”

“I never said that!” Felix swallowed so hard that she felt the nuts travel all the way down her throat in a giant clump. 

“Felix…” Like she’d developed a sudden headache, Sylvaine rubbed her temples. “You were always so worried about me, I just figured…” 

The tent fell silent, and Felix didn’t even dare to breathe. “You figured what?”

“Oh, never mind.” Sylvaine stood up and headed for the door. “I think I misunderstood. I’ll get back to work.”

Panic flooded Felix’s chest. Sylvaine sounded hurt, actually in pain, and she couldn’t bear it. Felix grabbed her hand. “Wait.”

“Felix?” It slipped out in a little gasp. Their eyes met, Felix on the ground and Sylvaine standing. 

“You didn’t.” Felix swallowed and rose to her feet, Sylvaine pulling her up though she didn’t need the help. They stood, face to face, and Felix dropped her voice. “You didn’t misunderstand.”

Sylvaine smiled, a tiny thing at first, growing as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “I missed you, too.” 

“I know that,” Felix said. She wrinkled her nose, not in disgust but to stop herself from getting choked up. Why were Sylvaine’s emotions so contagious? “You told me.”

“Do you remember what else I said in my letters?” Sylvaine asked. They were still holding hands.

Felix remembered; Sylvaine said she had a lot to tell her. “You talked my ear off on the ride here. What else could you possibly have to say?” 

“Oh, you know. Just this.” And with one more sly smile, Sylvaine leaned down and pressed her lips to Felix’s.

_ Oh. _

Felix swayed on her feet, knees wavering for a split second before Sylvaine steadied her with strong hands at the small of her back. Felix didn’t want to swoon; she wanted to surge up and pour all of her frustration, anger, and love into the kiss, but her legs didn’t want to work—she should have gotten on the horse sooner. 

But Sylvaine didn’t seem to mind doing all the work, and she was good with her mouth, nipping at Felix’s lips, licking the seam between them. Felix gasped at the feel of her tongue, suddenly wide awake. Like she’d been invited, Sylvaine sought out her tongue, and Felix sprang to life.

She rose to her tiptoes, sliding her hands up Sylvaine’s face and into her hair. Knitting her fingers in the strands, she tugged Sylvaine down, drunk on her lips, her taste. Sylvaine grabbed her overcoat in fistfuls as if she could yank it off by sheer will. It pained her to release Sylvaine’s soft hair, but Felix made the sacrifice to undo the clasps that kept her coat on. The moment the last fastening broke free, Sylvaine pushed the whole thing to the floor, along with the white jacket beneath. She ran her hands up Felix’s bare arms, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

“I missed you.” Sylvaine broke the kiss to say it, breathless against Felix’s jaw.

“I know.” And with a growl, Felix pulled Sylvaine’s shirt over her head. 

Her dreams didn’t—couldn’t compare to the sight of Sylvaine before her. Her hair had grown, too, just long enough to kiss her sculpted shoulders and frame her infinitely kissable neck. Even wrapped for battle, her breasts were huge, and Felix’s mouth fell open at the prospect of revealing them in all their glory. If Sylvaine wanted.

Sylvaine wanted Felix’s shirt off first. Gently, she curled her fingers under the hem, rolling the tight fabric up. Unlike Felix, she was careful, controlled. Like she was giving Felix a chance to stop her.

“Do it,” Felix snapped. With a grin, Sylvaine yanked the shirt the rest of the way off, pulling Felix’s hair tie out in the process. It had grown long, Felix realized, down to her breasts, and Sylvaine brushed it behind her back, reverent. 

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, gazing into Felix’s eyes. “I should have said that earlier.”

This time, Felix couldn’t look away. “Stop talking.”

“Make me.”

Felix did, this kiss slower, deeper. Sylvaine’s stomach was warm and wonderful against her own, but it wasn’t enough. Hands trembling, Felix reached for the thin fabric around Sylvaine’s chest and pulled it loose. She reached for her own wrappings, but Sylvaine pushed her hands out of the way to the loosen the material herself. 

Felix had never felt anything so soft in her life as Sylvaine’s breasts pressed against her own. Hearts beating as one, they parted just enough to look at each other. Sylvaine ran the back of her hand down Felix’s side, just skimming her curves. 

“Incredible,” she breathed. 

Felix couldn’t speak. Sylvaine was too perfect. 

“You can touch me,” Sylvaine said. “Whatever you’ve been wanting to do to my breasts—yes, I’ve seen you stare at them—I guarantee I’ve been dreaming about it, too.”

The shock from that revelation almost made up for Sylvaine’s smart mouth. Had she really caught Felix looking?

It didn’t matter, not when Sylvaine was topless before her and giving her permission to touch. Hesitantly, Felix reached for her, tracing the curve of each breast with her fingertips. Softer than silk, her flesh yielded when Felix pushed a little harder, then bounced right back into place. Felix cupped her breasts from beneath in sheer wonder and a gasp slipped from Sylvaine’s lips when she squeezed. While Felix explored, Sylvaine kept her hands at Felix’s waist, tracing tiny circles with her fingertips. Felix wanted those hands on more of her body, but not yet. 

Sylvaine’s nipples were the lightest, loveliest shade of pink Felix had ever seen. Even the freckles that dotted her cleavage were darker, and had Felix been further away, she might not have been able to distinguish the delicate skin from the bulk of her breasts. Up close, her nipples were rosier than the rest of her skin, and an even deeper pink at the peaks. But even though she was afraid she’d wake up if she made any sudden movements, Felix slid her hands up, and—

Felix’s name spilled from Sylvaine’s lips. Her nipples were hard because of Felix, and now Felix was touching them, dragging her palms over them, rubbing them in idle circles. Somehow, they kept getting harder, and Sylvaine’s hands tightened at her waist. 

“Tell me you haven’t wanted to do that for ye— _ahhh!”_ Her taunt became a yell as Felix pinched her nipples and began to roll them between her fingers. She _had_ wanted to do that for years, and Sylvaine was moaning, gasping out pleas and praise: _again, Felix, so good_. Felix squeezed her nipples once more and watched them harden again between her fingers like exquisite magic. She gazed up at Sylvaine—pleasure looked too good on her, and it glowed in her eyes, her lips, her whole face. 

Felix had to kiss her again, and the only thing that made up for not having breasts in her hands was having them pressed into her chest. She parted Sylvaine’s legs with one knee in a desperate push to get closer and Sylvaine whimpered into her mouth. Even through their trousers, Sylvaine’s cunt was hot on Felix’s thigh, and she crouched until they were flush, grinding against the top cuff of Felix’s leg armor. It was ecstasy, the way their breasts rubbed together, but the louder Sylvaine moaned, the more Felix craved friction between her legs, too. 

“Pull down your pants.” Felix growled, lips between Sylvaine’s neck and shoulder. 

Sylvaine shook her head, rolling her hips faster. “Just like this, just like—” She broke off into a sound so obscene, Felix couldn’t recreate it if she tried. She could only hope to lock it into her memory, right next to the way Sylvaine said her name. Sylvaine ground down hard on Felix’s thigh, her hips losing all rhythm—was she having an orgasm? Just from riding Felix’s thigh? 

And then Sylvaine was the one swooning, her knees wobbling as she tried to kiss Felix’s lips. 

“I missed you,” Sylvaine whispered again, cupping Felix’s face like she might disappear. “I missed you so much.”

“You already said that.” No, that wasn’t the right response. Felix had to read between the lines. “I’m here. I missed you, too.”

Sylvaine kissed her lips one more time, then bent down and licked one of Felix’s nipples.

“ _Sylvaine!”_ Felix grabbed for her hair, fingers digging into her scalp as Sylvaine’s lips closed around that nipple and sucked. This was paradise, so much better than touching herself, and her cunt throbbed. She’d been wet the whole time, but now her linens clung to her soaked pussy. Half-formed pleas slipped out as Sylvaine began kneading her other breast, rubbing the nipple with every press. 

The dual sensations were too much and not enough, but Sylvaine had a free hand and a lot of talent. She ran that hand down the front of Felix’s pants, and Felix cried out when Sylvaine’s fingers grazed her cunt. Even over the fabric, it was the most intense sensation she’d ever felt. Sylvaine was gentle, teasing the lips of her pussy through her clothes, and then she trailed one deliberate finger up the center.

“Off, off,” Felix gasped, pushing her pants down. Cold air shocked her wet cunt as Sylvaine grinned against her breast. She released it to suck the other side, and even though whining was not Felix’s style, she needed Sylvaine’s fingers on her. Inside her. Now. “Please, Sylvaine, I—”

Sylvaine reached between her legs and ran her fingers along the sides of Felix’s pussy, as if beckoning her closer. That was better, almost perfect, and then one gentle finger slipped inside. 

Maybe Felix could make that noise after all. The angle was awkward, but Sylvaine’s fingers _could_ reach further than her own, and Felix pushed down on her hand to force her deeper. Just one finger was paradise, but Felix begged for more, and Sylvaine obliged, pressing a second inside and parting her walls a little more. She thrust them in and out, effortlessly slick, still lapping Felix’s nipple as she worked. Felix wouldn’t last much longer; she was amazed she’d lasted as long as she did, and then Sylvaine’s thumb brushed her clit. 

It felt like bursting from the inside out. She didn’t know where to focus—her clit, her nipples, her throbbing cunt, clenching around Sylvaine’s fingers as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Goddess, she was dripping all over Sylvaine’s hand, and she slumped forward, exhausted. Sylvaine pulled off her nipple to support her, fingers still deep inside as the tide waned. Those fingers glistened when Sylvaine pulled them out, and Felix’s cunt gave another weak throb as she watched Sylvaine lick them clean. 

“Sweet,” Sylvaine said, her voice low. “I can’t wait to taste it straight from the source.”

“Not until I taste you,” Felix shot back. She was still catching her breath, but she couldn’t wait to find out how Sylvaine tasted, how to make her scream, and how to make her say the words they hadn’t yet dared to voice.

“Next time.” Sylvaine said it like a promise, and she and Felix always kept their promises.

Cleaned and dressed, they ate with their troops and camped for the night. Sylvaine couldn’t tell her what tomorrow would bring, but she offered her bosom without being asked. Nestled in her warmth, Felix’s head didn’t feel quite so weary, and she fell asleep to the faithful rhythm of Sylvaine’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary: boooooooooooooooobies
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the adventures of disaster bi sylvaine and lonely lesbian felix
> 
> maybe the adventures will continue, because at some point, someone needs to sit on someone’s face
> 
> in light of some research, i changed the terminology used in the tags from genderswap to sex-swap, and i apologize for using the wrong term before.


End file.
